Normal Day with the Assassins
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Just another normal day with the Assasins. Read & review! Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Assassins: Lucy(Assassino), Terry(Recruit), Grace(Master), Mary(Assassino), Colombo(Master), Ciro(Assassino) ,Aldo(Assassino).**

He only suspected they got along. Then that hope died when he walked in and found Terry leashed to the ceiling, Lucy sitting happily reading a book.

"Lucy-" He began as she silently rolled her eyes nad shot a rope with her crossbow.

Terry fell to the ground with a thud as he groaned. Ezio stood before him, tapping his foot with a slight smirk on his face.

"Terry, you should know what happens when you flirt with ANY of the girls here. Lucy was just playing nice I think." Ezio said, walking off to his study to assign people places.

Grace and Mary where on a mission to assassinate a trader working for the Borgia, while Ciro was stealing the blueprints to one of Leonardo's many machines they stole. Aldo was protecting a simple Scholar and Lucy and Terry were here….there wasn't much he could do…

Yet again he heard a solid thud as Terry tried something, again. Exio rolled his eyes, ignoring the assassin and the recruit. Lucy would straight him out, after all, all recruits are cocky and arrogant the first week. Or just completely useless.

As Terry went out to practice his climbing, Exio noticed Lucy creeping towards the men's quarters. "Lucy! No smoke bombs or whatever the hell you stole from Leonardo goes in the men's barracks!" Exio snapped, jabbing his quill into the inkwell.

Ezio, you're going to spear your hand on of these days, I mean really! You shouldn't let a girl control you like that." Leonardo smiled, walking into the door.

"Leonardo my friend! Welcome to the Assassins Guild! Now then how can I help a friend?" Ezio smiled, getting up from his chair.

"Just getting something I lost. Lucy? Are you here? Nevermind of course you are, come here?" Leo called, looking around.

His hat mysteriously floated around his head as Lucy appeared, pulling thin transparent string. Leonardo sighed and walked up to her, taking a small packet from her before grabbing for his hat and leaving.

Ezio glared at her and she shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

Ezio sighed, pulling his face in his palm and muttered, "Just another day at the Guild."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another day with the assassins in the guild…**

Thud, thump, thwack, crack! Ezio heard as he walked n. He wondered silently if Lucy had made another trap or if Aldo or Ciro got back yet. Usually they turn iin their reports on Ezio's desk, however, Ciro always was one to forget and Aldo just took up that way.

As it turned out, Ciro had gotten back, and had fallen victim for Lucy's trap. Ezio noted this as Ciro struggled in the wire as he was hit with random things. Exio traced the items back to Lucy's who was laughing and throwing whatever she could find. Aldo was reading a book quietly in a chair.

He glanced at Ezio and held out a simple piece of parchment. Exio took it, finding it Aldo's report and skimmed it. He nodded and threw it into the fire, taking note of the new information. Apparently trader's for the Borgia are getting a bit more pay to transport weapons under the cart of their caravans… Exio smiled as he pictured Lucy or Ciro attacking one of the armed caravans.

They always loved to mess around. Lucy would probably rig something up to tip the caravan while Ciro would break a wheel and deal with the guards. Exio always did admire Ciro's talent with a blade, but he found it a waste on an assassin, those that hid in the shadows. However, Ciro's blade still worked well, Exio had seen it every day for the past week or so. The Borgia guards where dropping like flies. Until now he had never been able to verify it though, until he watched him drop a church bell on a poor fellow.

Ezio still heard the ringing.

"Ciro, Aldo, good to have my men back un hurt. I take it everything went well?" Exio inquired.

"Certainly, and the bodies of that craven, they won't find them until they are maggot ridden and decayed to the bone! I hid them in a church bell! A church bell!" Ciro said, laughing. He always did have some weird quirk about bells.

"What the hell is up with you and bells? Last month you strangled a guard with a set of jingle bells. This week you killed someone with a church bell and I also heard something about a church bell covered with bloody bells. What have you been doing lately?" Lucy asked, yawning as he throwing supply was exhausted.

"Ummm…playing Jingle bells early?" Ciro tried.

"Shut up bells, or I'll tie you to a bell and throw you underwater." Aldo said, looking up from his book.

"ah, got cramp your head into a book!"

"I'd love to, but there seems to be an idiot in the way."

Ezio sighed and shook his head as he headed to his study to see what mountain of paperwork had engulfed it over the last six hours. He yawned, having had to chase a bloody Borgia messenger all the way around Rome didn't suit him well.

"Hey! I'm hearing creaking from them bones o' your Ex! Maybe you should invest in a successor! Oldie! " Ezio heard Lucy taunt from the girl's dorm.

"Shut up! You'd still love this!" Exio said, smirking as he walked back. Across the room Lucy scratched her head at his comeback.

"Bells! Bells! BEEEELLLLLSSSS!" Lucy called, causing Ciro to glare.

"Yes, Luc?" He growled.

"Would you like me to hang a set of silver bells around your neck?" Lucy smiled.

THUD, SLAM, CRACK, BAM. "Oh, nevermind, that's Terry! Gotta go!" Lucy yelled as she scamped down the hall.

Ciro raised an eyebrow until he turned around and saw a blackened face with a bloody nose. Terry coughed up some smoke and cracked his knuckles, growling.

"Where is that little….?" He trailed off.

Ciro pointed, trying his best to hold in the laughter. It was Lucy's classic, smoke boom, rigged door, exploding toilet. Ciro heard a yell as Terry did something. Lucy came back in, coming from the stairwell, cleaning her hands.

"What? I had to take someone out to swim." She smiled deviously.

IN the distance there was a loud slap and a moan as a person sank below water. His stomach red and hurting.


End file.
